Grand Arcana
Grand Arcana (壮大アルカナ, Sōdai arukana) originally Hikaru Kurosankea (光る黒サンケア, Hikaru kuro sankea) is a puppeteer and leader of the Kurosankea Clan. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Prowess Dragon Veins An ancient source of energy that flows deep in the earth. Normally, invisible and unknown to most in the world. Only those that possess the ancient blessed blood are able to open and control them. Utilizing the Veins, as user is granted a unlimited source of energy to feed off of. While it is theorized that these veins exist all over the world they have faded into obscurity and and families that could use them all vanished, said for one. This family having ties to the , ruling over the once great kingdom of . Like the other families and kingdoms, they too fell into obscurity after a war that ripped the kingdom apart and the veins being sealed away by the kingdoms former queen. Several years later, the last of the royal family gave birth to Arcana before passing away. Knowing nothing of her mother's bloodline, Arcana went on to learn the abilities of her fathers clan. Upon reawakening the ancient power of the Dragon Veins, Arcana began training to use and master this power. Though the use of the energy produce by the Dragon Veins..... Dark Chakra A special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. Unlike chakra it feeds on the negative emotions of the people around it, it is shown to be extremely powerful. Is is known that all individuals can create and use dark chakra. So long as there is darkness in one's heart, a user can continuously produce dark chakra at an unlimited rate. However, as with normal chakra, it requires proper control to use beneficially, and a disruption in the control flow can cause severe backlash that can ruin the user's body. While providing great beneficial effects, Dark Chakra is known the be vastly corrosive to the users mind and will more often the not, ends up completely destroying the user mind. However, with a strong will a user is able to repel the effect for a great time. Upon gathering all the Demon Puppets created by her ancestor Sugimori Nobumori. She began to search for a way to wield these creations without succumbing to the negative effects. Searching her families archives, she found a scroll hinting at a device that would allow her to the wield the puppets at a price, this item was known as the Sōkan. Using her puppets, she began to comb through the deserts of the Land of Wind. Upon years of searching, she found a set of ancient ruins, which appeared to be a lab. Searching it, she found a object located in one of the rooms. This object took the appearance of a crown, which appeared to be made up of pure bone. Feeling the pull of it in her very blood, she walked up to it. Touching it, the crown turned pure black and changed into a liquid substance. Moments later, the liquid entered her body though the pores, this process causing her to pass out. Awakening back in her clan's village, she was greeted by the elders. Telling them of the events that has transpired in the ruins. Stating that she indeed did find with Sōkan and it has choose her as its vessel. Though the use of the Sōkan, Arcana is given absolute control over the demon puppets. Thanks to it, she has no need to worry about being taken over by them. In addition to this, she is able to wield dark chakra in addition to her normal chakra. Despite its advantages, due to the nature of the chakra, she rarely uses it unless she has no other choice. In addition to this, after fighting a byakugan user and having her view her chakra network. It was stated that he chakra network has been greatly mutated. It now include several black chakra point which are connected to her normal network. ~More coming soon~ Ningyōtsukaidō Ninjutsu Nature Transformation ~Coming Soon~ Nintaijutsu ~Coming Soon~ Summoning ~Coming Soon~ Chikotsu Chikotsu (血, Blood and Bone) is a technique developed by Arcana upon learning the Creation of All Things. Modeled after her obtained knowledge over the years Though the use of this technique, Arcana has shown the ability to to create additional appendages. Mostly using this to create extra arms, in order to help her perform techniques and attack opponents. She has also shown the ability to create eyes as well as quickly heal her body. Arguably one of her most known use of the Chikotsu is her ability to create what she calls Homunculus. According to her, these Homunculus are pieces of her very body and being. Despite this, they are vastly different from her and each have their oven abilities, which are decided by her upon their creation. Kenjutsu Stories Summit: War and Peace Quotes * I will burn Sunagakure to the ground, before I allow it to fall into the hands of another. * The wellbeing of Sunagakure, seeing it thrive, seeing it rise to greatness. That is the sole purpose I became the Kazekage. And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel, is for the greater good of the village. Trivia * As hinted by some of the members of her clan, Arcana loves small and cute things. * Category:Ω kaiser Σ Category:Demon Puppet Category:Puppets Category:OmniKaiser